PEoE Rules On Things
Description This is a page for rules on different things in the group since most people tend to be pretty forgetful about them. More things will be added as I notice people having trouble remembering things. Angels *All Angels have an angel symbol on their dominant arm. *Angels are able to sense ANYONE's energy. *Angels typically grow stronger at a faster rate than normal pokemon. *The Angel symbol can change to black fire-like markings that spread across the body when an Angel is drawing out more power and getting closer to their true form. As the marking spread more, an Angel's eyes will start to become a grayish-white. Once the markings have fully spread they become white, both eyes are white, and the Angel sprouts two white wings. *Angels can only use their life force to draw out more power in their fully transformed state. *Angels CANNOT Mega Evolve at will. *Angels tend to have a strong urge to save people. *Angels can be reborn, but as an entirely different person. Fallen Angels *Fallen Angels are Angels who have been corrupted, most likely by their own power or by Darkrai, and have turned to killing. *Fallen Angels still keep their Angel Symbol, and it still does the same thing. *Fallen Angels can still sense energy. *Fallen Angels are able to Mega Evolve at will, much like demons. *Fallen Angels share a demon's urge to kill as well. *When a Fallen Angel reaches their transformed state, they grow black wings instead of white ones. Their eyes also have a different color than an Angels in this form. A Fallen Angel's pupils and outer-eye would turn black, while their irises would turn yellow. *Fallen Angels can be reborn as a different person, and they'll be pure again. Demons *Demons CANNOT sense energy. *Demons can Mega Evolve at will. *Demons have an irresistible urge to kill. This urge can be suppressed, although it's very difficult. Going too long without killing will cause a demon to snap and go into a murder frenzy. It is impossible not to kill. *Demons have no special symbol, unlike Angels. *In their full demon form, a demon's irises turn bright red, their fangs grow sharper, and they tend to have a dark aura. *In full demon form, a demon's attacks turn black. For example: Black Fire, Black Ice, Black Water, Etc. *Demons cannot be reborn. *Demons, like Angels, grow stronger at a faster rate than normal pokemon, but they're usually very strong from the start of their life, which is why most demons are S-Rank. *Demons cannot use their life force to increase their strength. *Demons are even stronger in full demon form. Luna's Colors Yes, this is actually a major problem. People can't seem to remember this... And it's not even that complicated. You know what a normal Umbreon looks like? Just reverse the colors. Instead of a black body, she has a WHITE BODY. Instead of yellow rings, she has PURPLE RINGS. Instead of red eyes, she has GREEN EYES. Side note: Before someone argues with me that the opposite of red is blue.... No. You're very wrong. The real opposite of blue is orange, and you have to face this harsh reality. Ranks This is just as a reminder, most people tend to remember these though. *D-Rank: Level 1 - 20 *C-Rank: Level 21 - 40 *B-Rank: Level 41 - 60 *A-Rank: Level 61 - 80 *S-Rank: Level 81 - 100 Sub Ranks These aren't a real thing, but if you wanted to be more specific... *Rank D-: Level 1 - 7 *Rank D: Level 8 - 14 *Rank D+: Level 15 - 20 *Rank C-: Level 21 - 27 *Rank C: Level 28 - 34 *Rank C+: Level 35 - 40 *Rank B-: Level 41 - 47 *Rank B: Level 48 - 54 *Rank B+: Level 55 - 60 *Rank A-: Level 61 - 67 *Rank A: Level 68 - 74 *Rank A+: Level 75 - 80 *Rank S-: Level 81 - 87 *Rank S: Level 88 - 94 *Rank S+: Level 95 - 100